The day I first saw her again
by The Love Lover
Summary: Now that Ash has won the Sinnoh League at age 19, he decides to tie some loose strings with a certain red headed cutie. R&R!
1. I'm coming

Author's note(s): This is my first, so be nice. I also do not how spell check if this site doesn't already have it, so forgive if I spell anything wrong. And I do not own Pokemon, not that anyone would sue me anyway, but just to play it safe. I always write in Ash's point of view, so bear with the stupidity. *Ash comes out with Misty's mallet of doom and flattens me.*

*groans* Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appricated, SO GIVE 'EM!! Thoughts are in italic and Pokemon speech are within stars. Enjoy!

I breath out a heavy sigh as I sort out my traveling gear. Wallet: Check. Cell Phone: Check. Pokeballs, potions and Pokemon: Check. Food for Pokemon and myself: Check. Picture of Misty and Me; I pause to look at it; It was at the Cerulean Fair, we both had on kimonos on, mine green, her's lazy blue, we were dancing with each other when we noticed Brock snapping away with a camera. This was the only copy we could beat out of him. In the picture we were both blushing furiously, I looked like a complete dufus, but her? She was beautiful. I always loved the way she looked when she was blushing. I loved her so much back then. Hell, I still do. But I never had the guts to tell her. With her as pretty as she was, and me leaving for the Hoenn Regoin, I hoped with all my heart and soul she would find someone better than I to make her happy. She probably never liked me anyway. She was two years older than me and never acted liked she liked me.

I sigh noisily. "Misty..." I whisper to myself.

Pikachu tugs on my pants leg with a small paw. *You okay Ash?*

I look at my small yellow compainoin and smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just walking though Memory Lane." I put the picture in my left breast pocket of my pull over jacket. "But I'm done now. Time to head out bud. We're going home."

*Alright! I can taste your mama's cooking already!* Pikachu squealed in delight. Hopping on my shoulders and resting on my head, I put all my gear in my backpack, throw it over my shoulder, and head out the hotel room, locking it for the last time. I walk out of the hotel, giving my door card to a worker, and made my way to the nearest port, which was in Sunyshore City. So me being in Pastoria City, I head East for what seemed to be a four day journey.

_Hold on Misty... _I thought, _I'm coming. And this time, no more holding back my feelings. It's you and me, or life is nothing anymore._ It's taken me seven years to realize that Misty's the only one for me, but it's better now than never at all. I walk for the entire day, only stopping because it's gotten dark and no more street lamps are out. I make a small fire with some kindle wood and Chimchar's help. I release all my Pokemon and feed them.

After eating myself, I lay down, using my backpack as a pillow. I close my eyes and fall in a dreamless sleep. It seemed like seconds before Pikachu shaking my head to wake me. I groan and sit up with a yawn escaping my mouth. I eat a little, return my Pokemon to their red and white spheres, let Pikachu rest on my head, and continue on my way. I go though the same routine for three and a half days until I reach the pleasant scene of Sunyshore City. The cries of Wingull fill my ears, and the salty smell of the sea reaches my nose.

_I sure wish Misty was here. _I thought gently. _She always loved the sea. She would be out fishing right about now. She always said the best catches are in the middle of the day._ I scratch Pikachu behind his left ear. "Almost there buddy. Almost there." I continue walking though the lavish city when I hear I roar of a engine right behind me. It feels like I jumped up about ten feet off the ground.

I spin around to see a expensive looking, ruby red sports car, it's spiky, brown haired driver grinning smugly at me. "Well, if it ain't Ashy-boy! What are you doing here of all places?" Asked the cocky Gary Oak.

"Gary!" I was shocked, I haven't seen him in three years. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

He hopped out of the car and his grin only got wider. "I called your name, like, six or seven times." He walked over to me. "It always was hard to get to you when you were in too deep in thought." He said, rasping his knuckles on my head.

I rubbed the back off my neck. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Gary's feature softened to that of an understanding friend. "You're headed to Misty's, aren't ya?"

My face heated up so fast I didn't have time to force the blush back. "No! Well...I mean, sorta... Fine! I am! Do I have a sign that says 'I love Misty Waterflower' on my back?!"

Gary threw up his hands in an innocent gesture. "Hey man, calm down. It's cool, alright?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's catch up."

So we got into the car and drove to local burger shop. We sat at the bar and drank soda.

"So," Gary said, breaking the silence. "Sinnoh League Champion? Big break, huh?"

I took a sip of my cola. "Yeah. They want me to be one of the Elite Four, but I don't know what to do at the moment."

"Big things are happening Ash. We're both old enough now to the the choice about what we want to do with our lives." Gary mumbled darkly.

I sigh. "Yeah. Nineteen years old and being practically begged to join the greatest Pokemon Trainers ever." I take another sip, the fizz burns the back of my throat. "I never really thought about what I would do if I ever did become a Pokemon master." I glanced at Gary. "So what about you? Heard big things about you too. Heard you opened a new Lab in Hoenn."

Gary took a big gulp from his Orange pop. "Yeah, just so Pops could take a vacation. I've actually been in Kanto for a while. Came here to visit a friend."

The was an awkward pause. "So," I said. "Heard anything about Brock or Misty?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, actually, Brock's gotten married to nice gal. Her name's Bridget I think. Misty's left the gym to her sister's for good and opened up a pool and spa for Trainer's and their Pokemon."

I grinned a goofy smile. Misty would do something like that. And it's about time Brock stuck with one girl and stopped chasing after Joy's and Jenny's.

Gary continued. "Yeah, Misty's new place had a name, I told her it need to be sweet and simple, but needed a verbal acronym." He looked at me and smiled wickedly. "So I suggested: Affordable Spa Health."

It took me a while to process it though my head, but once I got the message, my ears started to burn. "You did not." I said with a threatening voice.

"Oh, but I did. And she got the message too, she started make blueprints for the sign as soon as the words left my lips."

The blush went from my ears to my face. "Gary, if you weren't paying for this, I'd probably kill you." I growled.

"Oh, please!" Gary said with a wave a hand. "You were the only thing that girl talked about. If she wasn't eating or sleeping, she was talking about how much she wished you would come home."

I could feel my blush deepening. "Lair..." I whispered.

He slapped a hand on my shoulder. "Ash, what do I have to gain to lie to you about this?" He got up. "Come on, I drive you to the port." He said, chugging the rest of his drink down.

I did the same and got up. Gary paid and we walked outside and hopped in his car. We were in port in about ten minutes. I got out and picked up Pikachu.

"Thanks Gary. I'll see you later." I said

He gave me a thumbs up. "Yeah, just don't forget we're rivals."

I grinned and nodded quickly. Gary took off with more speed than necessary. I paid for a ticket bound for Kanto and boarded the ship. Half and hour later, the ship left port. _I'm coming Misty._ I thought again. _I'm coming._


	2. Go back to sleep

Hi guys! Love here! Thanks for the reviews to the few people who did, ya'll really inspired me, so here's Chapter 2! As always with me, the story is in Ash's POV. R&R! This first part in italic is in dream world.

_The inside of the Cerulean Gym was quiet, all but the soft splashing of the water in the pool that is used for the Battle Floor. Pikachu was no where to be found, and I was dressed in my old clothes that I wore in my Kanto journey._

_ A voice broke the silence, soft and gentle. "Ash?" The voice was familiar and full of longing. _

_ I turned around slowly but saw no one. "Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed in the cavernous Gym. "Is anyone there?" There was a strong gust of wind, blinding me momentarily, and the Gym scene was flushed out by a blinding white light._

_ I was now in Team Rocket's Headquarters, trapped in the cage Jessie and James encaged Misty and I in all those years ago. Wait..._

_ "Misty?" I asked, turning around quickly, my hopes high, but the chair she once sat in was empty._

_ "Ash?" It was the same voice, rough, but you could hear the femininess in the voice. Again, it was full of need and wanting._

_ I turned to the voice outside the cage, only to be blinded once again by a white light. When I opened my eyes for the second time, I was in a place I couldn't recall. It was a lush green glade, wildflowers were just in full bloom, their sweet aroma filling my nostrils. A light summer wind teased my face and hair, bringing to me familiar scents and sounds of the Cerulean Carnival; fried dough, laughter, cotton candy, whispers of love and devotion, sweet purfume, and a giggle. A giggle that stirred something deep in my mind, something that was so common to me, but had almost forgotten it though the years._

_ I heard it again, closer this time. Some unknown force kept me from turning around. Was it fear? But fear of what? Remembrance? Passion? Feelings better left untold? Isn't that what I've wanted all these years? Courage and adrilaline rushed though me, breaking whatever force that had a hold on me and spun around to be face to face with a girl. Misty. My Misty. Her fiery red hair was let down to her shoulders, her sea blue eyes were glistening with tears. I said nothing, nothing was needed to be said. I wiped away her tears and brought her in close for an embrace. She was so warm, and soft. She tilted her head up to face me, her cheeks flushed a little. "I missed you so much Ash. I thought you forgot about me." She whispered softly._

_ I smiled gently. "Me? Forget? Never."_

_ She smiled back. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that. So innocent. So sweet. So care free, even though she tries so desperately to be in control of herself and others._

_ "Misty," I said as I caressed her face with my hand. She held it and pressed it against her cheek. "I so sorry I left you like I did, and I'm sorry for being in touch with you. This how journey has meaned nothing to me now that I relaize it means not being with you. I'm so sorry."_

_ Misty looked away from me, almost as if she felt guilt. "I'm sorry too..."_

_ I stepped away from her. "For what?"_

_ "This is a dream. You have to wake up now."_

The morning sun stirred me awake, it's orange and yellow rays shining brightly in my face thought the ship's porthole.. Pikachu was still sleeping peacefully beside me, only to wake up as I groaned.

I sigh loudly. "I wish I could go back to sleep." I whisper.


	3. Return to Kanto

Author(s) Notes: It has come to my attention that I may end up needing a new name that reviewers can call me, because Love or Lover sounds kinda of creepy and stalkish.

Ash: *snickers*

Author: Ahem, so to clear things up, I shall now be known as William.

Ash: Well that's stupid

William: So will your reuion with Misty be if you keep it up. *glares evily*

Ash: *sweatdrop*

William: So to give what the awesome group of AAML fans want, here is Chapter three!

* * *

The abnoxious blast of the ship's fog horn awoke me suddenly from my dreamless sleep. A scent filled my nose. It was so familiar, instictive almost. It was brimming with adventure and surprise. I looked out the window and smiled with pure joy. The ship was making port in Vermilion City, one of the biggest cities in Kanto, and only a three day's journey to Pallet Town; home, a place I hadn't seen or heard from in five years. From there it takes two good days to get to Pewter City; I can catch up on Brock and meet this Bridget. From there it will only take a day and a half to reach Cerulean City. To reach the abnoxiously decorated gym. To reach Misty. I sigh, I knew I had to go home first, Mom's probably annocunced me dead. Plus, I could go for a decent meal. My stomach growls with hunger. I poke it into submission. By the time I was dressed, had Pikachu on my shoulder, and then making my way to the deck, the ship had already made port and it's passagers were leaving. I stepped onto the dock and breathed in the Kanto air for the first time in a long time. Pikachu sqeaked gleefully and hopped off my shoulder to run ahead of me for a small distance. Walking through the crowds, I felt like a stranger, and not being in Kanto for so long, I've finally heard the Kanto accent everyone told me about. It was deep, rich, understanding. It was the voice of hard workers and fighters who never give up.

The town was alive with marketers, buisness workers, and side shops, there wasn't one person her that wasn't doing something. First thing was first, I had to get something to eat. I went to a small cafe and ordered a small meal, seeing that I was getting low on funds. As I got a bowl of beef ramen, a pair of girls at a table across from me kept looking at me and whispering, giggling shortly after I looked towards thier direction.

"Go talk to him." I kept hearing one of the girls whisper. I look over my shoulder to get a better look of the two females; One was a petite raven haired girl with a cute nose and a bit of freckles on her tanned face. The other was a blonde with an ample bottom and an average bra size, an overall nice body and even nicer face. "Will you go talk to him already? He's all alone and looks like he needs company anyway." Said the Black haired girl.

"Stop it Kacie, I just got done with Harris. I'm not exactly about to jump at the first guy I see."

"But he's so cute! You two would look awesome together." Persisted Kacie.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be intrested." She got up slowly and walked over to my table. She bent over so she was eye level with me and smiled. "Hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I kept my cool, I was here for one girl only and this girl wasn't her. "Sure."

She sat in the seat in front of me and brushed some hair out of her face. "I'm Sydney." She really was cute, but the same name repeated in my head. _Misty. Misty. Misty._

"Ash."

"So, are you new to Kanto? Me and my friend saw you get off the S.S Anne."

I smiled to myself. "No, but I've been away for a long time. I haven't seen home in a while."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I bet it's great to be back, huh?"

"Yeah. It is good to be back."

"So why did you come back to Kanto?

"I came to tie up some lose strings, see family and friends again."

"Cool. It must have been nice overseas." She said, propping her chin in a hand, messing with her hair with the other.

"Yeah, a lot of new Pokemon and new people make new places worthwhile." I said, leaning back in my chair.

A small Pichu hopped on Sydney's shoulder and peeped softly. "Jolts. How did you get out again?" She asked, scraching it between the ears.

Pikachu hopped on the table and cocked it's head in curiousity. Jolts jumped in front of Pikachu and squeeked happily.

"Awww, your Pikachu is so adorable."

*I know. It's a gift.* Pikachu gloated pridefully.

I smiled. I looked at my watch and decided it was time to go. "Alright buddy, time to hit the road." I smiled to Sydney. "It was nice meeting you, but we have to get going."

"Oh, okay. Well, let me give you my number, maybe you can call me sometime." She said, writing quickly on a napkin and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking the napkin and putting it in my backpack. "See ya."

As I left the cafe, I heard Sydney say in a dissappointed voice, "I think he's here to see a girl."

I left Vermilion City by three o' clock and well on my way. I stopped once to feed Pikachu and rest of my Pokemon team. After they were well feed, I returned them to their Pokeball and continued on my way.

After three days, I came to a familiar little town. The air was crisp and sweet and full of memories. I was finally home. I made my way down a dirt road and over the small bridge that I use to fish at every once in a while. As I came back to the dirt road, an elderly man tending to a garden in his yard saw me and smiled.

"Welcome home Ash Ketchum. You've gotten tall since the last time I saw you fishing on that bridge."

I smiled back. "It's good to be home, sir."

I contined, people in their yards or on their porches would welcome me back or congradulate me on winning the Sinnoh leauge. Mom must've told the whole town.

I stopped at a small white house with a picket fence. The painting was peeling slightly. I would have to fix that. I walked though the picket fence and walked to the front door. I paused hesitently, then I knocked three time on the door and waited. I knew Mom was home because the windows upstairs were opened. The doorknob moved and the door opened to revile Delila Ketchum. Her hair was still a rich brown and her eyes were full of energy, just like mine.

Mom stood there for a while as tears filled her eyes.

I panicked. "Hey, Mom? What's wrong? I'm sorry I haven't called or anything, but I'm back. Mom?"

She let the tears fall and wrapped me in a motherly hug. "My baby boy's so big now! I almosted didn't reconize you." She let me go and aprised me. "You're so big. You boys grow so fast." We walked in and went into the kitchen. Mom sat me down and started to cook a dinner. I got up, sat her down, and finished. I made chicken ramen, wasabi peas, and iced tea. All the while, Mom questioned me about what I did over in Sinnoh. As we ate, Mom popped the question I hopped she wouldn't. "You're to see Misty, aren't you?"

I sighed. There were no secrets with mothers, and my mom was no exception. "Yes Mom, I am. I have to set things straight with her."

She smiled. "You know she's been calling a lot. Asking if I've heard anything about you. When you're coming home. Could she come over here for a while."

My face froze. I looked around, expecting to see her standing in a corner.

"No Ashton, she's not here."

"Mom, I hate when you call me that. It's 'Ash', please?

"Fine. When will you be leaving for her?"

It was an awkward question coming from your mom. "I'm leaving in two weeks. I'll head stright for Cerulean City. I know about a shortcut that I think I can go through now."

Mom sighed. "Well, get some sleep and let me wash your clothes. I haven't touched your room since you left, so you should know where everything is." She kissed me goodnight and I walked up the stairs and walked into my old, forgotten room. The bed that was always too big for me back then was now almost too small. My bedside table was dusty, the lamp and the Pidgy alarm clock was dust ridden as well. That stupid alarm clock started my entire Pokemon journey, and it made me late for it as well. But without it, Pikachu wouldn't have been the only avalible Pokemon left, so we wouldn't have gotten attaked by those Sparrows, and Misty would've fished me out of the lake. I would have never met the girl of my dreams if I wasn't late because of this disfunctional clock. I slipped out of my clothes and tossed them down the stairs. I laid down on the bed and covered up. Closing my eyes, I saw a quick image before I drifted to sleep: A cute, red headed girl with a single, short ponytail. Misty smiled at me and laughed.

_Hurry up, you Slowpoke! You're so close! _She yelled at me happily.


	4. A heart, a Necklace, and a Ring

William: Alright people! Chapter 3 is done and since I'm on a roll, I'm gonna keep going!

Ash: *pants* Keep going?! But I'm exusted! I can't keep going on like this.

William: Too bad Ash, it's for the benifit of the AAML community. R&R and please tell your friends! I send story updates to all those who Review! So enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

A chill gust of September wind tusseled my hair. I wore worker jeans and an old long sleeved shirt that I rolled up the sleeves due to the fact it was about a size or two too small for me, but it clung close to my torso and kept me warm. I had decided to work around the house to keep me busy, three days in Pallet town and I was already getting a lttle edgy. No wonder I wanted to leave so badly back in the day. Yesterday I left Pikachu at the Professors Lab so he could catch up with my old Pokemon. I propped the ladder on the side of the house and put a can of white paint and the top step, put my earbuds in my ear so I had music, dipped my brush in a little and started painting the house. I hummed quietly to the music.

Memories of the past came into my mind as I worked. My first Gym battle with Brock at Pewter city. Meeting the Sensational Sisters and learning that Misty was the youngest of them. Getting my second badge after saving the Gym's Pokemon from Team Rocket. Traveling from city to city, Gym to Gym, never wanting to quit until I was the Pokemon master. Leaving Brock and Misty. That tore me apart on the inside. It killed me even more to see Misty run out of the Pokemon Center like she did. She never told me, but I knew she busted out in tears. I was too young and immature to notice, much less do anything about it. I was done with two sides of the house before I noticed I was running low on paint. I went inside to take a break. got me a drink with a pleasent smile and continued to sweep.

The abnoxious ringtone for our phone went off. "Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring Ri-" I picked up the phone just to shut it up. As the screen flickered on, I couldn't believe my eyes. A beautiful red head girl stared back at me. Her fiery hair was cut above her shoulders, her sea blue eyes glitered with tears and a smile crept on her face as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Ash? Is that really you?" Was all Misty was able to choke out without breaking down into tears. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a screen I was looking at and not the real thing, she would have already be in my arms.

"Yeah, it's really me." I croaked. She had changed so much. She was so much more beautiful, but still had the face of a tom boy, hardened with work and not being spoiled like her sisters. "I-I'm done with Sinnoh Leauge, so I came back home. Thought I would come see everyone." I pressed my head against the screen. "I missed you so much. I''ve missed you, Brock, Mom. Hell, I even missed Gary, but I already saw him."

"I missed you too Ash. It's been a long time. Too long. Are you stay there for long?" She asked.

I looked up at her. "Yeah," I replied. "I was gonna go see Brock, and then I was going to come see you."

She looked shocked. "You-you were coming to see me?"

"Well yeah. You're one of my best friends Myst. Plus, I think I can take you on in a swimming contest now!" I said with a smile.

She smirked and folded her arms over her chest, which had also grown. "As if. I will always be better than you Ash." She glanced at the floor for a moment and then looked up at me. "I could alway meet you at Brock's. He made me his kid's Godmother you know."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Brock has kids? Our Brock? I had an hard enough time believing that he had actully settled down with one girl, but kids?"

"Yep. He was gonna make you the Godfather if you ever came back." She replied.

"Really? Wow, I never heard anything. But I want to see you personally, just me and you catching up on old times. Okay?"

She was silent for a second. "Ye-yeah. Sure. So when will I see you?"

"Two weeks. Enough time to pack up, see Brock and see you while it's still day time."

"Okay. It's so good to see you Ash. I really missed you a lot."

"I missed you too Myst. I see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and the screen went blank. I saw her, I really saw her. My Misty.

I ran to my room and started to pack. Telling to finish paiting the house, I headed to the door.

Mom was already there with a smile on her face. She came to me and grabbed my hand. She placed something small and metallic in my hand. It was a engagement ring, with a gold band and a single, small diamond. Mom winked at me and smiled. "Maybe you can bring home a daughter-in-law for me when you get back."

I smiled and but put the ring in my pocket and smiled back. "Maybe Mom." I hugged her goodbye and left. "Maybe I will." I finished to myself. I all but ran down the dirt road, over the small fishing bridge, and up the small hill that marked the town's city limits. I looked back once more before continuing to run to Virdiran Forest. The shortcut wasn't hard to find, Brock and I had marked it last time we used it. It was a large tree with seven low limbs and multiple high ones. Under the lowest limb, which was about eye level with me, was an arrow that pointed the direction that would lead me right in front of Brock's house. I ran through the forest with relative ease, I began to wonder why I wasn't able to use this path before when I almost faceplanted in a large rockwall. It was at least forty feet tall with no visable way around it. Now I remembered, Brock didn't want to risk getting myself hurt, so he turned me right around and we marched back to camp, appearing to Misty victorious wilderness men.

I pulled my pants up a bit and found a good foothold. I continued to climb slowly, using only the foot holds I knew I could use. I almost fell a couple of times, but finally I made it to the top. I was standing on top of a hill, at the bottom was a large house with a even bigger back yard. I knew at once that this was where Brock lived. It could only take a house that big to house the multiple sibblings that Brock constently took care of. I made my way slowly down the hill and to the large white house. I stopped at the front door and knocked three times. A few seconds passed by before I heard the door knob move. The door opened and there stood Brock. He was bigger then the last time I saw him, but not taller, he was more muscular, bulkier even. His hair and eyes where the same as before.

Brock smiled widely and brabbed me in a bear hug. "Ash! I can't believe your here!" He let me go before I ran out of air. I almost as tall as him now, but he still had about half an inch on me. "What happened with Sinnoh? You know what, don't answer, the important thing is that your here. Come in, dinner is just being served."

I walked in, taking off my shoes and following Brock to the kitchen. I spotted Bridget in a heartbeat. She had sandy brown hair, freckles, rosy cheeks, and a spirit about her that had only one word to describe: compassionate. Two kids sat on either end at the table, one boy, one girl. The boy looked six or seven and had Brock's skin complexion but his mother's hair and freckles. The girl was in her mid-teen, fifteen or sixteen. She had raven black hair but snow white skin, she was quite beautiful, but she didn't look anything like Brock or Bridget, and how could she look that old when Brock was only in his mid twenties?

The two children peered at me curiously while Bridget looked at Brock puzzled. "Brock, honey, who is this?"

"Bridget, this is Ash, a very close friend of mine, he just back from the Sinnoh Region. He's gonna eat with us and get to know the kids. Right Ash?"

I rubbed the back of my neck out of pure habit. "If it's no troble. I hate to intrude while you guys are eating. I guess I should have called first."

"Oh please." Bridget replied politely. "It's no trouble at all, these kids eat like Pidgeys anyway, and I'm tired of throwing out good food."

Brock and I sat down, he next to Bridget and I next to the teenage girl. "Ash," Brock began. He gestured to the girl. "This is Anilee." He then gestured to the small boy. "And this is Cobalt."

"Call me Coe." Responed the seven year old. He seemed much more mature than his age. As we ate, I asked questions, Brock and his family asked questions, and then Brock asked _the _question.

"So have you seen Misty yet? She called me the other day and told me you were in Kanto." He asked calmly, but I saw the grin.

"Ooooo, is she a girlfriend you came back for? That would be so romantic." cooed Anilee, who I determined to be a romantic type of girl. Maybe she was Brock's kid after all.

My face got warm, but I kept my cool. "Misty, for one, is not my girlfriend. And, secondly, I did not come back just to see her." _Even though she is the main reason. _I thought. "We're just really good friends."

We all finished and Brock and I went out on the back deck. The air was crisp and almost cold enough for my breath to be visible. "I'm sure you noticed Anilee isn't exactly young enough to be my blood daughter, that's because she not."

"Is she adopted then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bridget wasn't exactly ready to have a child, so we adopted Anilee when she was about four or five. By the time she was eleven, Bridget decided she wanted a blood son. So we had Coe."

"They're a good pair of kids Brock." I playfully punched his arm. "You've done good."

"They still need a Godfather, Ash. I'm sure Misty told you she was their Godmother." He said smoothly.

"I can be it. It's the least I can do for you, after all the things we've been through."

Brock chuckled. "That's exactly what Misty said when I asked her." There was a pause. "Do you even have a ring to ask her with?"

I looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Come on Ash, nineteen years old, offered a spot on the Elite Four rooster, and then winning the Sinnoh leauge? But leaving it all to come to the same place Misty is? Coincedence? I don't think so Ash."

I sigh deeply. "Well, yeah, I want to be with her Brock, but it's not like she hasn't different guys, right?"

"Actully, she was asked by six different guys, and went out with all six of 'em"

"Six?!" I aske incredusly.

"Yup, each one of them broke her heart and I busted my knuckles for each guy." He showed me his scarred knuckles.

Fury boiled inside me. "You're lucky you got to them first. They wouldn't be around anymore if I was here."

"If you were here Ash, Misty wouldn't have been with those guyus in the first place. She felt empty inside and tried to fill it up by trying to love someone else, but she only dug the hole deeper."

I slunk down in a porch chair. "So it's all my fault. It's my fault she's misirable, I knew she wasn't crying just because she saw me, she was crying over a guy and tried to call my mom to comfort her."

Brock sat beside me. "So, what are you going to do about?"

I stood, tall and proud, so sure of the decsion I had made. "I got to go to her. I have to make things right."

"That's the Ash I know. But not tonight, get some rest, then set out tomorrow morning."

We walked inside and Brock showed me to a guest room. I slept fully dress so I would be ready right when I woke up. I turned of the lamp that was beside me and fell asleep. Morning came fast. I got out of bed, walked out of the guest room, and crept to the front door. I opened it only to find Brock outside, looking down at me with a grin.

"So like you Ash. Here, take this." He handed me a small necklace with a gold chain and a simple blue topaz pendent. A small flower was trapped within the light blue gem. "Don't go for the ring first, butter her up with that." He said with a devilish grin.

I grinned and put the necklace in my pocket. "Always listen to love advice from you, huh Brock?"

"Damn straight! Now, go get your girl!"

He stepped out of my way and I bolted down the street that led to Cerulean City. The road that led to Misty. The road that led to finally saying the truth about my feeling to the one girl I ever looked at. And all I had was my heart, a necklace, and a ring.


	5. I found you

William: *wipes away a tear* I'm so happy people are actually like my story. Thank yous' to all my reveiwers and new reveiwers will now be updated on new chapters. When this chapter has been published, I would very much like for my reveiws to offer suggestions, because I want to keep it going a little longer than just five chapters, all suggestions will most defiantely be put into account and greatly appreciated by all means. Once again, thank you all so much. And without further ado, here is Chapter 5!

I came to a split in the road with a sign that lead to Cerulean City. I spotted some writting on the sign and read it: 'Gary was here. Ash is a loser.' I smiled to myself. That really fired me up back in the day, but now I know that Gary is a respectable guy and we had a childish rivialry. I then saw something else written next to it, but it looked like someone tried to rub it off: 'A.h & M.V' I couldn't make sense of it so I moved onward to Cerulean City. At about mid-day, I had arrived. Cerulean City was just a quarter of a mile away, but it seemed even closer. I ran with all my might into the city, I felt I might burst if I stay away from Misty any longer.

I slowed down when I walked into a boardwalk of some sort. Shops, food, and people were everywhere.

"I wonder what's going on." I pondered out loud. I walked to a kid about twelve years old. "Hey, you know what's going on here?"

The pre-teen boy had rust red hair and honey glazed eyes. "The fair's going to be up tomorrow. Everyone you see is part of it and is getting ready. Are you in the fair?"

"N-no. Is this place blocked off or something?" I didn't notice anything hinting otherwise.

"No, but everyone knows about it. You from aroung here?"

"Yeah, but I left for a long time and just got back." I offered my hand. "Ash Ketchum."

The boy shook my hand with a strong grip. "Jacob Blaze. You're _the_ Ash Ketchum? The guy that won the Sinnoh leauge and World Championships?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, that's me. A lot of people must've watched the match."

"Yeah, a local here told everyone about you. She said you were her best friend once."

I grinned. "So, Misty's been talking to the whole city, huh?"

"So you do know her?" Jacob grinned widely. "That is so cool. I just got my badge from her sisters." He pulled out his badge case. "See?"

I took it from him and opened it. Brock's Boulder Badge was shining brilliantly, and next to it was the Cascade Badge. It was shaped in the design of a water dropplet colored a light blue.

I gently touched the Cascade Badge, as if it were a tangible memory, so fragile the slightest pressure would obliterate it. "Was it a good match?" I asked absently.

"Oh yeah! My Bulbasuar was totally awesome aganist their Seel!"

I grinned at him. "Well, get a Rock Type for Surge, and no Flying types."

Jacob smiled widely. "I will. Thanks for the tip!" And with that, he walked off, waving as he went.

_ So, _Ash thought. _Misty's been talking about me. I need to find her._ I walked around until I found the main road. It had been so long since I had been here, I forgot how to get to Gym. I stepped into a small cafe and looked around. It was a humble cafe, a small bar with stools and six or seven small tables. I went to a waitress and tapped her shoulder. "Um, miss? Could you help me?"

The woman had golden blonde hair and was about as tall as me. When I saw her face, I nearly busted out laughing. It was one of Misty's sisters Daisy. "Like, omigod, you're that kid that Myst's, like, totally in love with!"

That made my mouth drop to the floor. "Dasiy, what are you doing here?"

She grabbed my arm and half pulled, half dragged me to the employees room. "That's, like, what I should be asking you! Why aren't you with Misty yet?"

"I forgot where the Gym is." I said dumbly.

Daisy sighed. "It's down this road and your second left, you, like, totally can not miss it." She looked me dead in the eye. "But let me tell you something: If you, like, hurt Misty like you did last time, I might, like, totally lose it on you."

I flushed deep red. "It's the reason I'm here Daisy. I'm here to set things straight."

"You better hope they're, like, straight enough."

I walked out without saying anything else. I walked out of the cafe and continued down the road. I took the second left turn and knew Daisy gave me false directions. She lead me straight where I wanted to go last on my list: Affordable Spa Health. An enormous Pikachu waved a cute paw to the city. _Where the hell did Misty get the money to do that?_ I thought. I walked in and bells jingled, steam clogged my nose and made it hard to breath, making me breath in and out my mouth. Happy chatter softly floated in the air, attendtents walking from hot tub to massage tables to make sure the customers were happy and satisfied. I went to the front desk and was greeted kindly by and petite brunette.

"Hey there, welcome to ASH's, are you here on an appointment?

_Business must be good if people are booking appointments_ "No, I'm here to see Misty Waterflower, is she available?"

"Um, Miss Waterflow is on her break, she likes to go out to the lake near here, if it's important." She informed me politely.

"Thanks, have a good one." I said and waved goodbye and walked out. "Myst would be out near water." I muttered to myself. I began to wonder where the nearest body of water, but the only one I could think of was the one in Viridian Forest. Would Misty do that? I know she would live in water if she could, but go in an insect infested forest just to get to it? It was worth a look, it was only a few hours walk. I walked through the city slowly, smells and sights whirled in my head, each one of them with a memory from the past, and I did my best to capture each one and refresh them in my mind. I soon arrived at the city's limits, then kept walking until I came to the gates to Viridian Forest. I walked down the darked path, all sunlight was blocked out by the forest canopy. Cries and screeches of bug Pokemon reached my ears and I kept thinking about why Myst would ever brave this path alone just for a lousy break spot. I soon heared the sound of rushing water, knowing the small creek that caused it flowed south to the lake that I was fished out of all those years ago. As the lake came into view, I saw a small figure sitting by it's edge with a fishing pole, her bright orange hair stood out like a beckon. My heart kept skipping beats, I was so close to her, but I knew if I ran to her, as every bone was telling me to, I'd look like a complete idiot, so I walked slowly down the hill. As I came closer, I saw she was listening to music. I attempted to slow my breathing, with no success of course. I stood behind her, not even two feet away, and tapped her shoulder softly.

She sighed angrily and didn't even bother to turn around. "Eric, I told you to leave me alone. I don't want to go out with you again." She said loudly, from her loud music or from her annoyance, I couldn't tell. My pride was slightly hurt, I know she didn't turn around, therefore not knowing it was me, but she knew I was coming to see her soon. I tapped her shoulder again, harder this time.

With no hesitation, she was on her feet and spun around, prepared to strike with her fishing pole. But as soon as she saw my face, she stopped, the pole mere inches from my face. I didn't flinch though, only smirked cockily at her. "Is that how you treat everyone who tries to get your attention these days Myst?" I joked.

She dropped the pole and wrapped her thin arms around my neck, I could feel her tears dropping against my neck. Before I could return the hug though, she stepped away, and with an angry face, slapped me full in the face. Tears still flowed down her face as she yelled at me, "Ash Ketchum! Why the hell were you gone so long?" Her voice was cracked with a mix of rage and pain.

I just stood there, staring at the ground as my cheek stung. In all honesty, I had no reason. I was selfish and I didn't worry about anyone's feelings when my mind was on going all the way to Championships when I was younger. "I'm sorry Myst..." I whispered softly. I looked back up at her, only to feel my heart bust into a hundred pieces. Her ocean blue eyes were streaming with tears, her hands held closely to her chest. I had to fix this quickly, or I would be crying as well. "I-I came back though, so I could say sorry to everyone. Espically you." I said truthfully.

She looked at me hard in the eyes, she did this a lot when we travled together. It was like she was trying to find out if I was lying or not. After a long moment, she grabbed her stuff, held me by the collar, and practically dragged me back to the road to Cerulean. The walk was silent and seemed to take forever. Misty had her earbuds in and her fishing pole held against her shoulder like a soldier's rifle. My hands were deep in my pockets, my forefinger had wrapped the small necklace around it and was fiddling with the small gem. I didn't even bother trying to communicate with her, I could hear her music blaring through the earbuds, a firm sign she was not interested about talking at the present moment. I couldn't help but to notice I had grown several inches and now was a good three to four inches taller than her. We soon arrived to the Gym. Walking in, Misty propped her fishing pole in a corner. She took her music out and put the buds in her pocket, then looked at me, her stare slightly softer, but I could tell she was still mad at me. "How long are you staying?" She asked, almost emontionlessly.

I shrugged. "A week, maybe two."

Something in her eyes sparked with mischief, I knew she was going to make this stay rough at best. "Well," she said with a sly grin. "While you're here, you can help around the Gym. That means cleaning the pool, feeding the Pokemon, sweeping the floors..." Her voice trailed off as she walked away, counting the chores of my rent on her fingers. My shoulders slumpped. I knew she would make me do something to get back at me. I re-shouldered my pack and followed her, my spirits slowly falling as she continued to list off work. She walked me to a guest room, it had a queen sized bed, a dresser, cloest and bathroom, and a balcony. "Your work starts at four in the morning. Sleep well." She said with a smirk, closing the door with me alone in the room. It was still seven in the afternoon, but seeing as I had to get up early, I decided to go to bed now. I unpacked, took a shower, pulled on a black undershirt and black boxers, and crawled into the large bed, setting an alarm on my Pokedex. I laid there for about thirty minutes until I could feel sleep taking me as my eyes closed. I woke up at the sound of a scream, I shot up out of bed and ran out to the hallway. I heard it again, it was Misty. I ran down to her room and almost knocked the doors off it's hinges. Misty was pressed in a corner in her nightgown, pointing to the other side of the room. I looked and almost busted out in laughter. A small Caterpie had gotten itself ontop of the dresser. I sighed, turned the lights on, and walked over to the tiny bug Pokemon, picking it up gentlely and setting outside on the balcony where it crawled to a nearby tree.

I turned to Misty and grinned at her. "You haven't changed a bit Myst."

She stared murderously at me. "It was going to attack me!" She defended herself, stomping her foot in protest. She then flushed a bright red, no doubt from seeing me with so little clothing on. I could tell I was just as red, her nightgown was completely see through and her undergarments were pure white.

"I-I should, go back to bed." I studdered and walked to the door.

Small hands grabbed my arm. Misty looked up at me like some child child, full of innocence and fear. "What if that thing comes back?" She asked. She hesitated, her blush deepening. "C-couldn't you just...sleep in here?"

We both stood there, silent and blushing madly. Did I trust myself to be in the same room as her? Could I control myself? "Sure Myst." I got my pillow and laid on the floor by her bed.

You don't have to sleep on the floor Ash." She whispered, looking over at me from ontop of the bed.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Misty." I said, wondering why she would even say something like that.

"What I mean is...this bed _is_ a queensize.." she said sheepishly.

If my face went any redder, it would've glowed in the dark. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea Myst. I'm fine where I am."

"Suit yourself." She said, scooting over to the other side.

I hesitated, thought, and then got up and crawled in the bed, making sure there was plenty of room between me and her. "Good night Myst." I said quietly.

I felt a small pressure on my back. Misty had snuggled herself into my back. I heard her sigh sadly. "Why didn't you call me Ash?" There was a long pause. "Did you forget about me?"

I turned around, her face mere inches from mine as her small figure almost flushed with mine. "Of course not Misty...I was...busy. I didn't have time to call or contact anyone. Not even my mom." I said sadly, but truthfully.

She buried her face in my chest. "I just missed you so much Ash...nothing was the same without being able to see you."

A force other than my free will made me wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. "I know." I said simply.

She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, me soon after, but before I did, the last words I muttered were, "I found you..."


	6. Let the games begin!

Hey guys! William here. I've noticed that a lot of my veiwers have noticed my terrible grammar and spelling, so I'd just like to say real quick that my suck-ish laptop doesn't even have Microsoft word on it, and therefore, no spell checking. I appreciate the pointers and understand ya'll love my style of writing, or at least I hope you do *sweatdrop* So! Without further ado, I give ya'll, Chapter Six!

If I had jumped out of my bed any higher when woken up by my alarm clock, I would've had my head stuck up the ceiling. I was in my room, alone. My anticipation for waking up next to Misty sunk into the pit in your gut that makes it feel like lead. '_So...it was just a dream...' _I thought sadly to myself. At least it was a good dream, or a dream at all. Most of my nights had been quick, dark, and boring ever since I left for Sinnoh. But even as that depressed feeling in my chest built up like an iceball, the sweet aromas of breakfast filled my nose, causing my spirits to lift just enough to get dressed and walk out into the hallway. Misty's house was so neat, so orderly. No doubt due to her efforts. All I had to do was follow my nose and my growling stomach. I found myself in the kitchen, it was small and cozy-like, a small oak table was in its center with four matching wooden chairs around it. At the stove, with sweatpants, tanktop, and a sky blue apron on, was Misty Waterflower. She had her fiery colored hair tied up in that short, cute ponytail I was found to be cute.

She turned around, moving sausage links in a skillet as she smiled at me. "Morning sleepy-head, breakfast is almost ready. Can you please get the cups out? Milk and orange juice is in the fridge." I mentally shook my head, snapping myself back to reality as I got the glasses out and set them on the table. _'Since when did Myst learn to cook?' _ I wondered, the last time I ate something he cooked up, it was a disaster. She must have either caught me staring, or read the bewildered look on my face, because I heard her giggle softly. "Brock's been giving cooking lessons, since I've practically been living on my own lately."

I smiled. "I should've known. Brock teaching us lessons and being able to cook? I suppose it was only a matter of time before he got to one of us about it." It really did smell delicious, and I really was hungry. I pulled out the orange juice and set it on the table just as Myst brought over the links, eggs, and toast to the table. I grinned. "Wow Misty, it looks like you outdid yourself. It all looks great."

She sat opposite of me, a proud smirk on her slightly flushed face. "Well, it _is_ a special occasion, I thought it'd be nice to actually have a decent meal."

I had already begun to eat, and it was indeed delicious. "Myst," I said with my mouth slightly full. "Just eat, you're talking to much and eating less." It had always amused me when she got a little too proud and started to rant, the blush that spreaded over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose was absolutlely adorable, although, even now, I could never say that aloud. I was never able to. Pride? I seriously doubted it, it was more like a lack of maturity.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Ash Ketchum? Please respond!" She teased from across the table.

My gazed had ended up staring at the already empty plate in front of me. I jerked my head up. "I'm sorry, I must've spaced out there for a second." I admitted, grinning and rubbing the back of my neck, as I always did subconciously when I was caught doing something.

She smiled softly, some small part of me inside melted as she did. I loved her smile. "I was just asking if you wanted some more." she said slowly, as if she wanted to make sure I heard her that time.

"No thanks, Myst. It was delicious." I replied honestly, getting up and taking the used dishes and cups to the sink to wash them off, handing them to her where she dried them with a towel and placed them back in the cabinets. This funny actually, it felt so natural, working with her like this. The simplicity of it both amused and bewildred me. Why did it feel so perfect? Just to be standing next to her, it felt like this was enough to keep me happy.

I must have zoned out again, because my ear was soon being pulled on my Misty. "Focus, poolboy. You got work to do."

My spirits dropped suddenly. "Pool...boy?" The words themselves seemed to taunt and tease me. I followed a all-too-happy Misty down the hall, only being able how she would take her sweet time in making me break my back doing her chores. We walked into the main Gym arena, flashes of my dream on the S.S. Anne flew by in my head as Misty handed me a mop and a bucket of soapy water.

"Get working Slowpoke. I gotta go into town to get some stuff and I want this whole Gym sprakling when I come back." She said as she walked to the exit, giggling at my misery as she left.

I sigh deeply, placing the bucket on the ground and beginning to mop the floors. "Well Ash," I said to myself, my voice echoing through the empty Gym. "Let the games begin."


	7. Story Intermission

HOLY COW! _;;;; I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait folks, but my old laptop died a while back and I JUST got this new one :3 So I'm super happy about that. If you want me to keep adding on to the story, reread the whole thing and post YES or NO in the reviews :3 P&T and suggest it to your friends!

Sincerely,

-Devin McCray ( My new alias)


	8. Fun and Play

It was a long day. Cleaning an entire Gym with just a mop and broom wasn't my exact idea of getting closer to Misty. After about four straight hours of scrubbing and sweeping, I was done. I took one look at the Gym pool and knew what to do. I went to my room and changed into my swimming trunk and dashed back to the cold water, jumping in head first. It was so refreshing. As I swam lazy laps across the pool, I remembered when I first swam in here. I grinned softly to myself, remembering the cheesy play the Myst and her three sisters put on here. I recalled how Team Rocket had attacked us and attempted to steal all the Pokémon. I was so young then compared to now, and I was definitely more toned and built from training so hard. Now that I thought about it…that's been most of my life. Training and traveling. There were some nice times where we would relax and goof around, but it always went back to my dream: Being a Pokémon Master. Something suddenly smacked me dead in the face. I flailed in the water for a moment before treading water, looking around to see what hit me. A large, floating ball was to my left, and a laughing Misty by the pool edge.

I glared at her. "That wasn't funny, Myst." I grumbled. "I was relaxed and everything."

She only laughed harder. "Oh come on, how could I _not_ sneak attack you when you were _so _vulnerable?" She teased.

I grinned, enacting my revenge by send a large splash her way, getting her shirt and shorts wet and receiving a high pitched, shocked sequel. I laughed back at her as she gave me an acid glare. "Aww, did Misty get wet?" I teased in a mocking tone. She replied by sticking her tongue out and walking away in a huffy manner. I laughed louder and got out, drying off quickly and jogging after. She was in the kitchen cooking something. I stood behind her and hugged her waist. "Come on Misty, I'm sorry." I said honestly, not wanting to fight with her.

She playfully elbowed me in the gut, grinning over her shoulder. "Just help me get lunch started, you goofball." She teased, obviously not in a bad mood. I smile softly and nod, going to get the dishes and setting the table. A thought came to mind.

"Hey, the festival is today, right?" I asked.

She looked at me, a curious look on her face. "Yea…why?"

I smiled softly. "Why don't we go together?"

She blushed softly, her full attention on the conversation now. "J-just the two of us…?" She stuttered.

I nodded. "Well yea, as friends, ya know?" I hoped it would turn into something more while there, but I knew to approach this easily.

She smiled softly, almost making me melt. "Sure, sounds like a good idea." She replied. We ate together, talking about the past and such. It was nice, being like this, just talking about anything and everything. It was effortless and indulging. I liked it, I liked it a lot. We made sandwiches and had cold sodas. Misty was quiet, but smiling softly as she ate. Then she asked, "So…um…what should I wear?" She asked shyly, blushing softly.

I felt my ears burn softly. "Well…we should wear the kimonos again." I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I think I still have my old one…you know, from last time we went." She said, looking at me as if she expected a proper answer. I couldn't help but to chuckle softly.

"Geez Myst…I don't even think my mom has mine." He said lightheartedly. "I'll have to get a new one."

I saw I made a mistake when I saw a girlish gleam shine in her eyes. "So we need to go shopping, huh?" She mused, grinning softly and resting her chin in her hand, propping herself up on her elbow.

I knew this would be ugly if I declined, and if I agreed, and empty wallet in my back pocket. How could I say no though? Her grin cut through my willpower like a hot knife on butter. I sighed softly. "I suppose so, but I know _you'll_ want to be my fashion designer." I replied, finishing my soda.

She squealed girlishly, happiness obvious on her freckled face. "Hurry and get dressed!" She called to me, already halfway up the stairs. "I'm going to change!" She said, followed by the sound of a closing door. I sigh again, grinning softly to myself as I stood and went to my room to change as well. I put on a tight black tee and some relaxed blue jeans. I made sure to put my wallet in my pocket and my lucky hat on my head. The last thing I got was the picture of me and Misty. I smiled softly as memories came back again. I put it in my back pocket with my wallet and walked out the door, waiting at the stairway for Misty to come down.

"Well? What do you think?" I heard her say and looked up. I could've sworn my jaw hit the floor before I picked it up. She wore a jean mini skirt and a tight, white top with sky blue tribal print on the side. She smiled at me. "Well?"

I cleared my throat, afraid if I spoke my heart would jump out. "You look great, Myst. Really." I said softly, feeling a light burn cover my cheeks. I quickly forced it back as she came down the stair, smiling brightly at my compliment.

"Thanks." She mused. "I bought it earlier this week and didn't know when I should wear it, but this seems like a good time, right?"

How could I say no? She looked amazing. I smiled softly. "Yea, of course."

As she walked past me, I caught a faint whiff of her perfume. It was almost intoxicating, making me unconsciously take a deeper breath in, as if to smell more of her. I pulled myself together and followed her to the door, walking outside into the warm summer sun. I smiled softly to myself. _'Well…' _I thought to pleasantly. _'Time for fun and play.'_


	9. Her Best Shopping Date

GUYS! DX I am so sorry about this late chapter! I totally lost track of the flow. I just reread all the reviews you guys put up and it made me want more than anything to keep writing! So without further delay and no more a due, I give you Chapter Nine!

Somehow, I knew this would be a long shopping day. Misty practically had a whole aisle for kimonos she wanted her and me to try on. Held up next to a rainbow, this vast collection of clothing would make it look black and white. Granted, she had taste, and the selections, despite its wide variety, were very nice looking. She was fussing over two specific ones for me; a dark green one with black and jade colored designs, and a crimson one with white designs. A bright blush kept creeping onto my face that challenged the kimono she now held to my frame as two girls walked by, giggling to themselves.

I sighed softly. "Myst. Does it really matter which one you pick?" I groaned, doing my best not to move or fidget.

She looked up at me, almost appalled at the very fact I said such a thing. "Well of course it does! It was to match not only this year's theme, but it also has to match mine." This made my heart absolutely flutter. I know she was just being fashionable, but it kept sounding like we were dressing as a couple going out. She sighed softly, putting the two outfits down. "I want to go try mine on…" She said after a moment or two. "Maybe it'll help me decide." She walked off with two or three kimonos to the women's changing room. I sighed softly as I sat down, glad to get off my legs. I lean my head back and closed my eyes, relaxing for a moment while I had the chance. After a while, I heard Misty clear her throat. I looked up, my jaw slacking a bit as I looked her over. She wore a sapphire blue kimono with a sea green sash, her shoulder length red hair stood out from the colors. It hugged her every curve and complemented her face in every good way possible. "Well? What do you think about this one?" She asked.

I refrained from slapping myself to regain some sense, and instead mentally shook my head, picking my jaw. "It looks amazing." I said softly, absolutely melting as she blushed in a way that made her absolutely adorable.

"You really think so?" She asked, twirling around.

I nod. "I really do. You should totally get it." I said, standing up again.

She smiled happily at me, nodding as she picked up the crimson one for me. We went to the checkout line and paid for the outfits, handing the bags to me to carry as we walked out. She all but dragged me from store to store, not really with the intent to buy anything, but just to look and window shop. We finally stopped for a break at a coffee shop, my legs singing for joy as I sat down. I ordered a small coffee while she asked for a tea. I smiled softly as I watched her hum happily, her eyes looking about with fired excitement.

"Misty, when was the last time you went shopping?" I teased as our drinks were brought to us.

She shrugged, sipping on her tea. "I dunno…a while." She said softly, blushing a little.

This was the perfect time. I reached into my pocket, glad that I planned ahead and brought the necklace along. I stopped as I saw Misty put on a sudden scowl on her face, looking over my shoulder. "Misty, you okay?" I asked, looking along her line of sight. A little ways off way a busty, blonde headed woman with a expensive looking purse and two other girls at her sides. She smirked as she saw us and made her way over, much to the displeasure of Misty.

"Well hey there Foggy." She practically sang, the name immediately causing me to dislike this woman. Her friends giggled annoyingly as Misty sank a little in her seat.

"Hello, Gabriel." She replied, no emotion in her voice, but irritation painted on her face.

Gabriel looked over at me, smirking softly as she leaned over the table as if to try to show me her exposed cleavage. "And who is this? Your date?" She mocked her.

Misty was about to reply, but I spoke first, leaning back coolly in my seat. "As a matter of fact, I am." I said calmly, looking into her eyes, which seemed to crack her over confidence. "And you are?" I asked, my tone inferring that the answer wouldn't be at all important.

She stood, folding her arms as her face twisted in a slight scowl. "I'm Gabriel Watson. Richest girl in Cerulean." She claimed in a clipped, staccato tone. "And who are you?"

I stood, hands in my pockets as I glared at her. "Ash Ketchum. Pokémon League Master."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh…is that so?" She said, her voice softer, as if she were about to suck up to me.

"Yea." I grabbed our bags and got Misty to stand up, holding her hand. "And we were just leaving. So excuse us." I said coldly, walking past the speechless trio.

We were halfway to the gym before Misty spoke up. "She's been a jerk to me for a while now…" She said softly, as if almost in tears. "Thank you…for standing up to her like that…"

I smile softly, stopping her and pulling the necklace out, moving her hair aside as I put it on her. "Hey, don't worry about it."

She looked up at me, blushing brightly and tears filling her eyes. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "This was the best shopping day ever, Ash…" She whispered, squeezing my slightly.

I blushed softly as I held her, smiling. "I'm glad…it was a pretty good date too."


	10. Chapter Update !

Dear Readers, I have just finally gotten my account back up and running, and found that even more people have read my story. I'm not sure if I can continue it, but if you would PM me and give me your opinion on the matter, I will give it my full attention and see to it that this story ends happily. With much reguard, William.


	11. The Truth

_'What the heck, Ash...Get a grip...' _I told myself mentally. It was the day of the festival, and even though it wasn't even lunch time yet, people were in the streets, going about their merry way and having fun at carnival games and rides. I stood in front of a mirror, wearing some relaxed jeans and a grey, long-sleeved shirt. Not my usual attire, but since I was home and it wasn't night time yet, I figured this would be good enough. My mind was racing about yesterday. Misty's bully, the necklace, me saying going out that day was a date...Not that I would mind if it was, but Misty might have been in the moment? What if she thought about it now and thought it was weird? I turned the sink on and ran some cold water, splashing some on my face. Why was I so nervous? Wasn't this why I came back? To be closer to her? A knock came from the door and I almost yelped.

"Ash? You almost done in there?" Her voice said from the other side. "We need to get going."

I took a slow breath to ease my nerves before drying my face off. I stepped out and looked down at her, smiling softly. She was sporting a, ice blue sweater and some skinny jeans, her hair in the usual ponytail. "Yea, let's go." I said. She smiled, reaching over and taking my hand gingerly. We both blushed lightly but I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers, heading out with her at my side.

This felt good, being with her, holding her hand as we walked around the small stands and shops. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, but it all seemed to change when Misty froze dead in her tracks, looking forward with dull eyes. I looked in the general direction and took a guess at what she saw; A tall, athletic looking young man with sun blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a woman hugging his arm. I remembered what Brock told me about Misty getting hurt by some guys, this must've have been one. I moved in front of her, blocking her view of him and lifted her chin slightly. Her eyes had gotten a little water as she tried to suppress some hurt emotions.

"Hey, you wanna go someplace else?" I asked, trying to avoid a bad situation.

She opened her mouth to answer, but a voice spoke behind me and I knew things were about to get stressed. "Yo Myst, is that you?" I turned to look at the man from earlier, somehow irritated at that smirk he had. "I didn't know you had moved on so fast. Is speed dating up again?"

My Trainer's eye got small details of him and I grinned. "No, but I didn't realize guys wearing make-up was." I mused, seeing the faint color difference around his eye, lip, and the bridge of his nose. "Someone kick your ass, or do you just like looking pretty?" There it was. A response. His right eye twitched slightly as he tried to think of a clever comeback, but I cut him off before he could. "Do you want something from us, or do you just like being a prick?" I asked, seeing him getting tense. When I got no response, I gave Misty's hand a small squeeze. "Come on Myst, this guy isn't worth our time." I said coldly, walking around them. Misty walked close to my side, her eyes down. It wasn't til a while later of walking that she spoke up.

"That's twice now…" She said quietly.

I looked down at her. "What is?" I asked.

She looked up at me, stopping. "Ash…Why do you do that?" She asked. "Stand up for me, I mean…Why?"

I looked down at her, hesitating for a moment. This was it, my moment to finally tell her how I feel. Why I came back. Why I came to Cerulean. "Well…" I started, trying to get the words right. "I, um…" Why couldn't I just say it? _'Just say it!'_ I screamed to myself. "Because you're my best friend, and I care about you a lot." I said.

Best friend? Where did that come from? Why did I say that? She smiled softly, but I could have swore I saw a little bit of disappointment in her eyes. "Thanks Ash…" She said softly, leaning up to kiss my cheek lightly. It took every ounce of my will not to catch her lips on mine, to hold her and show her how I truly felt. "That means a lot to me." she said, holding my hand again as we continued to walk. While it felt nice that she was happy again, I was upset at myself that I couldn't tell the whole truth. Tonight. Tonight for sure. That'll be when I finally tell her the truth.


End file.
